


【授权翻译】Night at the Zoo

by ashtraythief, CoraT



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Panda!Jensen - Freeform, Schmoop, Talking Animals, Tiger!Jared - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared是一头住在动物园里的寂寞的老虎，心心念念想找个可以抱抱的小伙伴。但他这么简单的愿望却那么遥不可及，直到他终于遇见了熊猫Jensen……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night at the Zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330003) by [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 



> Ash大大的老虎Jared熊猫Jensen翻译文  
> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1330003/  
> 喜欢此文，想评论或者点赞的，可以到原文处点Kudos或者留下Comment哦！【当然到原文留评的话请用英语，谢谢！

　　今天是一个阳光灿烂的日子。这很妙，因为这意味着当Jared绕着他的大石头百无聊赖地绕圈圈时，阳光可以暖暖地晒到他的白肚皮上，而背后的光滑的地面也会变得发烫。这真是世上最幸福的事情了，就像是他前后两边都被人暖洋洋地抱着一样。

　　被拥抱啊……那才真是世界上最幸福的事情。Jared还记得当他还是一只幼崽的时候，他的妈妈经常给他洗澡，而且他经常跟他的兄弟姐妹睡在一起，睡在那团抱得紧紧的毛团子里。但当他长大后，他们就被分开带到不同的动物园里了。从此以后，Jared就只能一只老虎孤零零地呆在围墙里了。

　　至今为止，围场里的一切都还不错。这里有茂密的小丛林，又高又壮的树，还有一个可以游泳的大水池。总而言之，这并不太坏。他只是……感到有点寂寞。

　　白天的时候，日子过得还算快乐，因为白天会访客来找他玩。当然都是人类。人类是一种奇怪的没毛生物，他们只用两只脚来走路，老是会说话和拍照。Jared知道他是最受人喜爱的动物之一，而当人来到的时候，他总会下床出来走走，靠在大石头上摆摆姿势或者跳水里游游泳。然后当他把皮毛上的水花甩开的时候，人类总会笑得很开心，这让他感觉很好。就像是他们成了他的朋友，跟他一起玩，找找乐子。虽然他跟他们之间总是隔着一条小河，还有一道围墙。

　　但黑夜来临的时候，动物园关门了，所有的人都要回家，他又会感到该死的寂寞。

　　有时候Chad会陪着他，但Chad只是一只晚上要回去睡觉的小鸟。而且，说实话，换成是你，你要怎么跟只有自己巴掌大小的小鸟拥抱？

　　

　　一天夜里，一场巨大的风暴吹了过来。肆虐的风暴迫使Jared要乖乖跑去围场一角的小树丛里躲着。他知道这里有一个特地建造的属于他的避风港，但他很少往这边跑，因为这样人们就看不到他了。他可以跑进去，但是Jared不喜欢这个窝里头那股腐坏黏湿的空气。

　　他的围场里有一棵树已经很老了，里面几乎全被蛀空了，根本熬不过这场风暴。它从中间折断倒下了，倒在Jared的晒太阳石头上，横跨过小河。

　　当雨小了点的时候，他跑出去看了一看——哈，他还能很顺当地从树上走过。树干出乎意料地承受住他的体重，而他在上面慢慢寻找平衡。当他从上面走到小河另一边时，他突然意识到自己距离围栏已经相当近了。树木折断的部分依然连着树桩 ，因此只要Jared老老实实地跳过去，他甚至能离开自己的围场，去看看以前从Chad的故事里听到过的其他小动物们！

　　他小心翼翼地后退几步，然后向前跑去增大势能，跳了出去。树干令人心惊胆颤地抖动着，但是它还是守住了。Jared的爪子在碰到围栏扶手的那一刹那紧紧抓住了，后腿不停往上蹬，找着可以攀爬的地方翻过去——不然，他可能就要用一个非常不雅的姿势把自己滚围栏了。

　　翻过去之后，他就这样，在这么一个安详的夜里呆站了一会儿。他现在要去哪里呢？哪里才会有最棒的抱友？Jared毫不怀疑自己会是一个最棒的抱友；他那么大只，黄黑相间的皮毛那么的柔软，还有他那条舌头，简直就是为了舔毛而生的。老实说，谁不想跟一只老虎抱在一起呢？

　　他一边自我安慰放松，一边向左转。那边是大型动物的聚集区，而体型大很有可能意味着抱起来会更舒服。

　　他往第一个围场看进去：那里有条河，一大片的沙地和一件小屋。围场的主人大概就住在里面。Jared可以轻松跳过栏杆。据他听到的某些人类所说，他可是个优秀的运动员，但其他的动物也许已经睡着了，而他也知道有很多动物都是晚上睡觉的，他也不想那么冒失地把其他动物吵醒。于是Jared转过头，继续往前走。

　　第二个围场依旧面积非常大，里面是一大片的沙地，但他依稀能看到远处有只动物。他的眼睛在夜里依然毫无障碍能轻松看到东西。他看到一个圆滚滚的家伙用四条小短腿站立着，大大的头上顶着一只大角。那是一只犀牛。很久很久以前，在他长大的那个动物园里，他的其中一个饲养员总会带他到处转转，看看其他的动物。那里的犀牛Misha就是长这样的。

　　但是犀牛没有什么毛啊，而且他们的角看起来有点危险，于是Jared还是没有停下来，继续往前走。接下来他看到的是一种高得不可思议的动物，修长的腿，修长的脖子，那应该叫长颈鹿吧，Jared心想。虽然他们有好多毛，但是腿看起来太纤细瘦弱了。下一个吧。

　　Jared没想过找一个抱友居然这么困难！

　　他遇到的下一种动物看上去有点靠谱。他们有点像Jared以前看过的羚羊，但是他们身上长着黑白的斑纹。虽然他们的腿也很瘦弱，但是Jared觉得那个圆圆的大肚子抱起来感觉一定很不错。他们的其中几只在打着瞌睡，但看到Jared走过来的时候却惊恐地看着他。

　　Jared靠近栏杆。“你好，”他说道，“我叫Jared。我很寂寞，想找个伙伴来拥抱。”

　　一瞬间，所有动物都吓得静了下来，然后动物们开始尖叫，奔跑着冲向他们围场的另一边，尽可能拉开与Jared之间的距离。好吧，也许不是每一只动物都这么喜欢拥抱。

　　下一个围场还是一样的结果。Jared介绍了自己，然后整群羚羊都尖叫着跑光了。也许腿太长的动物都不喜欢拥抱？他应该试着找一种看起来不一样的动物。

　　他顺着小路拐了个弯，然后又看到一个围场。这次的围场小了一点，大概里面的动物也会小一点，但是Jared现在已经没有选择了。太阳很快就会升起来，而他只是想找动物抱一下他而已。他已经渴望拥抱渴望了太久了。

　　接着他看到了一些小动物。他们看起来跟他长得很像，不过腿短了一点，尾巴长了一点，他们的后背还像他一样有条纹，但他们的鼻子有点尖，而当他走近的围栏的时候，他们站直起来警惕地望着他。Jared完全不知道他们是什么动物。

　　“你们好，我叫Jared，”他今晚已经是第三次说这句话了。“我想找个可以跟我一起拥抱的朋友。”

　　再一次，全场一片死寂，接着其中一只小动物跳了过来。

　　“很好，很好，”他生气地尖着嗓子叫着，“先生，你真的以为我们会被这样的话骗到吗？不，你真的找错动物了。我们可是很聪明的。”

　　Jared感到很疑惑。“我不懂你什么意思，”他说，“难道你们都不喜欢拥抱吗？”

　　“噢，才没有，我们可热爱拥抱了。”小动物这么说着，他的身后一大堆伙伴紧紧拥抱在一起。Jared兴奋了起来，他终于找对组织了！

　　“我们只是不想跟你的尖牙齿抱在一起！”

　　“我的尖牙齿？”这群小东西变得越来越奇怪了。“我根本不用牙齿来拥抱的呀。”

　　动物们喷了一下鼻子。“不，你只想把我们撕开、嚼烂然后吞下去。”

　　“什么？你以为我想吃了你？才不是，我根本不可能这样做！”Jared知道，实际上他的种族会猎杀其他动物，但是老实说，这事听起来太恶心了，把牙齿咬进皮肉里？说真的，当他只要卖个萌就能在饲养员那里得到最顶级的肉的时候，他干嘛还要这样自找麻烦？

　　“我没有吃过其他动物，我只吃肉！”

　　“你以为肉是从那里来的？”小东西问道。

　　“那都是从超市来的。”Jared很自豪地说出自己难得知道的事情。那是当他聚精会神地听着人类对话的时候，他听到别人说从一个叫超市的大屋子里你就可以得到各种各样的肉了。

　　其他小动物跳了上来，然后对那只跟Jared说话的小动物耳语了一会。但Jared的听力很不错，于是他能听到他们在说什么。

　　“可怜的家伙，”新来的小东西这么说道，“囚禁生活已经把他彻底逼疯了。在把他引进来之前我们还是回去吧。你根本不知道疯子会干出些什么傻事。还记得大猩猩Mitch吗？”

　　另一只点了点头，然后他们一起慢慢走了回去。

　　“好吧，乖老虎。你听着，狐獴和老虎是不可能抱在一起的，事实上老虎根本不能跟动物抱在一起，除非是其他老虎。所以你还是回去你的笼子里吧，怎样？我想那样会比较好。”

　　Jared的胸口好像被人伸进一只手紧紧抓住了心脏一样。他们觉得他疯了！因为老虎只能跟别的老虎拥抱。

　　“但我是这里的唯一一只老虎！”Jared绝望地说着。

　　下一只狐獴怜悯地看着他，“伙计，我很抱歉，但是事情只能是这样了。”

　　Jared垂头丧气地走回他的家里。他是不是这辈子都不能再被拥抱了？

　　对于狐獴的真相，他感到万分沮丧，绝望得第二天整天都躲进小树丛里了。他以前从来没有做过这样子的事情，这让他的饲养员担心了起来。动物园闭馆的时候，Jared第一次回到了他的小屋里。他通常会更喜欢呆在围场里，以便Chad飞过来的时候跟他说说话，但是今晚却没有。他把自己埋进围场角落里的小房子里试着去睡觉。至少在梦里他不是一个人。

　　

　　第二天早上，Chad飞来了围墙里。他跳过树丛中，去看望带着Aldis给的骨头藏起来的的Jared。Jared很感激Aldis的心意，知道这个人类只是想让他开心点，但人类的袖子里不会藏着另一只老虎，他根本帮不上任何忙。

　　“兄弟，你干嘛这么忧郁呢？”Chad啾啾啾地跟他说着话，一边整理着自己的羽毛。Chad总是这样，因为他知道这样才能看起来更漂亮，才能泡到妞。

　　“我这一辈子都只能这么孤单了。”Jared终于说出了自己的恐惧了。

　　“什么？”Chad歪了歪头，疑惑地鸣叫着。

　　“两天前，我离开了围场——”

　　“老兄，你太帅了！”

　　“——去找一个可以抱抱的伙伴，但是没有人想跟我抱，而且狐獴都说老虎只能抱老虎，但是我是这里的唯一的老虎，所以我只能孤独一辈子！”Jared绝望地吼出最后一句话。一瞬间，突如其来的寂静包围了他们，过了一会儿才重新想起猫叫声、欢呼声、欢呼声和其他动物园里的平常声响。

　　他听到人们叫着他的名字，他知道他的围墙里有个写着“孟加拉虎——Jared，2009年出生于圣地亚哥”的标志。通常当人们呼唤他的名字的时候他总会走到让人们看到他的位置。但今天的他太伤心了。

　　Chad依然扭着头看着他。这大概意味着他感到好奇，或是饿了，或是在想Jared真蠢。

　　“老兄，你真蠢。好吧，我真的要去捡些人类扔过来的炸薯条吃了。”

　　好吧，有时候他的这个动作可以同时代表不同含义。

　　“不过说真的，”Chad继续说道，“别听狐獴乱扯，他们总是自以为自己什么都懂。老虎完全可以跟其他动物拥抱。只要你能找到一个大得可以不怕你的牙齿的家伙。”

　　Jared怀疑得看着Chad。“有这样的家伙吗？”

　　“唔，”Chad又歪了歪头，很明显他正在思考着，“让我先飞一圈看一看能不能给你找到一个抱友吧。这大概不是什么难事，对吧？”

　　希望的火苗又再次在Jared的胸口燃起来。“别忘了提到我的毛有多软！”他在Chad的身后叫道。接着人群中又激起一阵尖叫，Jared终于记起他的任务了。他冲出小树丛，然后像一个炸弹一样跳进水池里，水花把他的第一排观众溅湿了。人们欢快地为他喝彩，在欢呼声中Jared又恢复精神，神采奕奕地在石头上整理自己美丽的皮毛。

　　当Chad晚上飞回来的时候，Jared完全无法掩饰自己的兴奋。“结果怎么样？”他问道：“你找到谁当我的抱友了？”

　　Chad飞落在他的肩膀上——这真是个恼人的习惯，因为这样一来Jared就很难看到他的脸了。接着Chad伸出他的小翅膀来拍拍Jared的耳朵。

　　“大个儿，对不起啊，我已经尽力了。但是大多数都觉得害怕。我只能找到大象了。他们大概会接纳你。”

　　“这太棒了！”Jared一边说着，一边想起来记忆中那个肚子鼓鼓的巨型灰色生物。

　　Chad怀疑地看着他。“伙计，我不知道。我看着他们不像是抱起来舒服的对象。”

　　Jared嘲笑道：“那是因为你只是一只小小的小鸟，他们不小心就会把你压扁。等大伙都走了之后，我要去拜访下他们！”

　　

　　有时候，Jared真讨厌Chad总是对的。大象的确是很友善，但的确不太舒服。他们的皮简直可以直接做成皮革了，上面只有非常稀疏的硬毛，肚子也不想Jared期待的那么柔软。在大象怀里扭了很久都找不到一个舒服的姿势之后，Jared终于被打败了。连给大象舔毛都很没有意思，那皮革一样的皮肤尝起来太奇怪了，而且大象看着也不像是喜欢被舔弄的样子。

　　“对不起啊孩子，”象群的头头，Mama Sam对他说道，“但我肯定你一定会找到一个合适的家伙的。要么你觉得那些猫怎么样？我知道你是唯一一只老虎，但你的围场的另一边有一个非常善良的女士。我还记得当她还是一只小幼崽的时候，那样子可爱得就像一个小纽扣。她的名字叫Genevieve，我想你们两个会是漂亮的一对。”

　　Jared不知道拥抱还有什么其他的含义，而Sam说这句话的，看起来就像是暗示着什么，但是Jared已经又累又失望了，而太阳很快就会升起来。

　　“Jared，你真是个好孩子，你还会来探望Mama Sam的吧，听到么？”

　　Jared感激地用头顶了一下她的膝盖，然后慢慢地走回他的房子里。他还得再试一下。而且谁知道呢，也许这个Genevieve会是一个好抱友呢。

　　

　　第二天晚上，Jared又闯了出去——树桩已经一次比一次抖得厉害了，他不知道它还能坚持多久。也许他要在哪里再找一个长木板或是梯子之类的东西，然后把它藏在自己的小树丛里当备用。

　　他绕着围场走，然后进了一个很大的猫屋里，里面有很多露天围场堆在一起，与室内住所肩并肩并排在一起。那里有一只猎豹，看起来脾气暴躁得连Jared都不想跟他对话，然后还有一群狮子。但他们看起来都像是那种自视过高的势利眼浑蛋，他们什么表示都没有，只是把毛甩在Jared身上。然而在队伍的最后，他看到一扇标着“Genevieve”的玻璃窗。

　　Jared看到她躺在角落里。她看起来比他的身材小很多——这真让人伤心——而她的毛非常黑亮。他慢慢地走近她，来到她的脚边，而她往上看着他。

　　“你好啊，帅哥。我听到你晚上在动物园里咆哮了。你来探望我真好。”

　　“你怎么知道？”Jared惊讶地问道。

　　她羞涩地坐了下来。“我有我的消息来源啦。”

　　“Chad？”

　　Genevieve看起来很疑惑。“Chad是谁？”

　　“哦，别在意。我能进去吗？”

　　Genevieve苦笑着。“我真希望你能进来。但恐怕不行。我的门得要那个叫钥匙的小东西才能打开，而我不知道那玩意在哪里。”

　　“噢，”Jared郁闷地低下头，“也许我能向后退然后跳过你的围栏？我可是个很厉害的跳远选手。”

　　“我猜也是，”Genevieve呜呜地说着，“但我的围栏是全网格的。你也知道我自己也是个很厉害的攀爬选手。”

　　“哦，”Jared又说了一遍，然后沮丧地坐下来，“我真想抱着你。”

　　Genevieve大笑着，用低沉的嗓音说：“你当然想了，大男孩。你知道这几天那些孩子说你什么吗？”

　　“他们还会说我什么？”Jared疑惑地问道。

　　“你觉得我们滚干草堆怎么样？”Genevieve问道，舔了舔她的嘴。

　　“干草堆？”Jared往四周看了一看，根本看不到什么干草堆。

　　“对啊。你懂得，我们两个围着互相抓尾巴，然后扑倒在床单上打滚那种？”

　　Genevieve说的话越来越难懂了。也许她是那种因为囚禁生活而被逼疯的家伙？

　　“交配啊，Jared！”她终于生气地叫了出来。

　　“哦。”交配。这……他完全没想过这回事。他看着Genevieve。他当然知道什么是交配，幼崽就是这样生出来的，有时候他也模糊地感觉到什么……但是不对，这不是他想要的。

　　“不要，”他告诉她，“我只想单纯的抱抱。”

　　Genevieve坐直起来。“这太很奇怪了。你太奇怪了。”

　　“好吧，有人也这么说过我。”Jared小声抱怨着，然后转身离开。

　　“真是个疯子，”Genevieve在他身后说道，“但你的条纹长得真好看。如果你改变心意了就回来吧，好吗？”

　　Jared离开了，带着那身靓丽的条纹。他走出来，感受着带着凉意的夜晚，深深地吸了一口气。他不会放弃的。他应该在探望一下Mama Sam，也许她会想到别的主意。

　　

　　

　　“唔，唔唔——唔唔，唔。”Mama Sam就这样发出奇怪的声音发了好一会儿，Jared在旁边耐心等待着。很明显他也没有别的更好的事情做了。

　　“你觉得猩猩怎样？”Mama Sam终于说话了，但她的语气听起来相当不确定。

　　“他们有点……有时候会有点粗鲁，但是他们很大只，而且也很多毛。”

　　Jared点点头。“我会试一下。我要去哪里找到他们？”

　　Mama Sam告诉他找猩猩屋的路线，并祝他好运。通往猩猩的路程有点远，他得走过所有的四脚食草动物——他们在他靠近的时候都躲得远远的——还有一直对他咆哮的狼群的围场。Jared诧异于自己下意识咆哮回去的本能。狼群一边咆哮着撤退，而Jared因此感到有点得意。他的咆哮明显比他们要好得多，难怪他会成为最受欢迎的动物之一。

　　他终于到达猩猩屋了。当他小心翼翼地推开门，然后吸一口气时，他立刻退了出来。尽管Jared很想抱抱，但是他实在无法忍受这种恶臭。

　　经历了又一次失望后，他继续小跑着向前走。他走过了一个带围栏的空旷草地，爬过围栏。他感觉到一只体型很大的动物从身后靠近，他们身上长满长毛和顶着弯曲的角。他深吸了一口气，确定了是麝牛。你闻了他们的味道一次之后，就终身难忘了。好意心领了，还是不用了。

　　

　　Jared已经准备好放弃回家了。目前为止他一定已经走遍整个动物园了。他抬头看着天空，星星在头上朦胧地闪烁着，当他想把绝望对着天堂咆哮时，突然听到了一个奇怪的声音。

　　那是很轻很轻的咀嚼的声音，大概是从右边的远处传来。能隐约听出来是什么人在吃着一种很硬的植物。带着好奇，Jared悄悄顺着声音来源走过去。

　　他走到另一个角落里，然后看到一个很大的半包围的围场立在山脊的前方。那里有一条河、一个树丛、很多的石头，以及……哇。

　　Jared以前从来没有见过这么一只动物而且……哇。他跌跌绊绊地走到那个黑白色的堪称完美的家伙面前。

　　陌生的家伙把头举起来，然后可以看到更多的白色皮毛，眼睛上围绕着一圈迷人的黑色记号，还有那可爱的黑色小耳朵。他在津津有味地嚼着什么东西，但是当他看到Jared的时候，立刻把手中的东西藏到身后。

　　“你好，”Jared着了迷地看着，不知所措地说道。“我叫Jared。我能进来吗？”

　　陌生的家伙看起来吓了一跳，但是与其说是惊吓，倒不如说是惊讶。“什么？为什么？”

　　“呃，好吧。因为我想抱抱你？”Jared问道，而且这是第一次，他有这种感觉：他完全不想这个美丽的陌生家伙也转过身拒绝他，或者，更惨的是，以为他疯了。

　　“这是想吃掉我的隐喻吗？”陌生的家伙问道。

　　现在轮到Jared感到疑惑了。他不确定“隐喻”是什么意思，但他大概能猜出是关于以为他要吃自己的问题了。

　　“不是的。我不想吃你，我保证。我只是想跟别人拥抱而已。而且你看着这么的柔柔的，软软的。”

　　那家伙低头盯着地面，揉了揉自己的圆滚滚的肚皮。“我知道，”他嘟囔着，但听起来却没有丝毫愉悦。“这可是动物园‘最大’的卖点之一。”他举起自己漂亮的爪垫，然后上上下下地举着爪子。

　　Jared点头，疑惑地想着他为什么看起来这么悲伤。“好吧，我想大象还更大一点，但是的确，你更让人想抱抱呢。”

　　这个漂亮的陌生家伙还是没有看着他。

　　“我说错什么了吗？”Jared谨慎地问道。

　　现在闪烁在黑色皮毛的圆滚滚的绿色眼睛终于看向他了。“你不觉得这是很糟糕的一件事吗？”

　　“哪里糟糕了？”Jared更加困惑了。

　　“那个，好吧，我是指我这么胖？”

　　“什么？”Jared生气了。他知道对于人类标准来说，胖是一件很糟糕的事情，尽管他完全不能理解为什么。人类总是那么奇怪。而也许有人对这么美丽的动物说了非常过分的话……一想到这点Jared就愤怒地只想咆哮。

　　他的叫声引起了附近其他动物受惊的尖叫，但是他毫不犹豫地忽略这点。

　　“他们怎么可以这么对你说话？你是那么圆滚滚，那么让人想抱抱，而且还那么美丽！”

　　“噢。”陌生的家伙低头看着自己的掌心，把手掌埋在大腿上，而Jared真想把自己埋在那里，蜷缩在他的腿间，然后不断地舔他的大肚皮。

　　“那么，”Jared停了一下，问道，“我能进去吗？”

　　“哦，当然。如果你想进来的话。还有，我叫Jensen。”

　　Jared退了几步，然后向前冲，跳过围栏和河沟。这对他来说小事一桩。Jensen崇拜地看着他。“哇，”他说道，“你真敏捷。”

　　Jared忍不住得意地舔舔自己的毛发，走到自己的新朋友面前。

　　“那么，”他慌张地挥挥自己的爪子，尴尬了好一会儿，“抱抱？”

　　Jensen看上去有点犹豫，但还是点头了，于是Jared跳上前，来到Jensen面前，躺在Jensen的膝盖上。简直是天堂般的触感。

　　Jensen向后倒，靠着背后的大树，让Jared可以把头埋进他的大肚子里，这真是这世界上最舒服的枕头了，然后把身体夹在Jensen的两腿间，他们俩的皮毛互相交缠的地方感觉都如此的美妙。Jensen抱起来那么暖洋洋的，那么生动，他闻到了一股非常独特的植物味道，Jared不知道是什么，但是他很喜欢。

　　当Jensen把手掌放在他背后，轻轻地拍着他的时候，Jared感到自己舒服的要咕噜咕噜地叫出来。他从来没有这样做过，而他也听过两个动物园的饲养员争辩过究竟大型猫科动物会不会咕噜噜叫这个问题。

　　Aldis说过老虎是不会咕噜噜叫的，但是Jared想这大概是因为他们从来没有被这样的拥抱过，尤其是被这样一只……

　　“喂，”他问道，“你究竟是什么动物？”

　　“我是一只熊猫，好吧，大熊猫。”Jensen说道，听起来对第二个称呼有点尴尬。

　　Jared只是把自己的头埋了埋，蹭蹭他的肚皮。“这是一个很棒的名字。我以前从来没听说过呢。”

　　Jensen同意地哼着。“我们这种动物的数量并不多，而且我是从中国来的。”

　　“哇，”Jared说道，“我只是从圣地亚哥来的而已。”

　　太阳升起得太快了，Jared还没享受够呢。他知道Aldis或是Katie会马上出现来喂他，检查他的状况，因此他得马上回到他的围场里，不然等待他的只有地狱了。他记得在以前的动物园里，一只大猩猩曾经逃出去，就已经够让整个动物园的员工陷入一片恐慌，那更别提如果一只老虎逃出去了他们会做什么。  
　　  
　　"我得回去了，"他伤感地告诉Jensen，却完全没有动身的意思。熊猫的毛并不比Jared的更柔软，却是那么厚那么密，就像一个世上最棒的大毛垫子。  
　　  
　　"唔？"Jensen梦游似地呢喃着。  
　　  
　　"你睡着了吗？"Jared问道。他们只有在一开始聊天聊了一会儿，然后很快就沉默了，享受着彼此之间的安静的陪伴。又或者这只是Jared自己这么想着。  
　　  
　　"大概是的，"Jensen说着，语气听起来非常惊喜，"唔，一般来说我都不会睡得这么香的。而且我还因为压力过大而暴食，于是就变成现在这副样子了。"他尴尬地指着整个动物园有史以来最美丽的白肚皮，看得Jared情不自禁地舔上去。很快Jared就醒过来，低头看着自己的爪子，对初次见面的人干这种事还是有点太亲密了。  
　　  
　　Jensen看起来着实吓了一跳，于是Jared走开了。"因为它真的太美了。"他有点尴尬地解释着。  
　　  
　　Jensen点了点头。  
　　  
　　"我下次还能再来吗？"  
　　  
　　"我很欢迎你来。"熊猫软绵绵地说着。  
　　  
　　Jared往后跳出围场，接着又向后越过自己的肩膀看过去，望向有着白白的肚皮、黑爪子黑耳朵的新朋友。  
　　  
　　Jared不禁叹了一口气。  
　　  
　　  
　　"我找到了一个最完美的抱友了！"第二天当Jared晒太阳的时候，Chad落到他头上，他这么对Chad说道。  
　　  
　　"对啊，我听说你跟一个非常美丽的女士进行了一场相当火辣的约会。好样的，兄弟！"Chad前后挥动着他的小脑袋表示赞同。  
　　  
　　"什么？不！她只想要交配而已。"  
　　  
　　"呃，是吗。"  
　　  
　　Jared转了转他的眼珠子。"我只想要找个拥抱的对象而已。"  
　　  
　　Chad惊恐地看着他。"但你怎么能为了拥抱而拒绝交配呢？交配真的太赞了好吗！"  
　　  
　　"因为拥抱很棒。这可是世界上最美妙的事情了。而跟Jensen拥抱则是最棒的最棒！他像个毛垫一样，那么柔软，闻起来又那么清新……"  
　　  
　　"哇，哇，哇！"Chad惊叫着，从Jared的头顶上飞了下来，在他面前跳上跳下。  
　　  
　　Jared意识到人们已经来了，站在栏杆的另一边，尖叫着照下更多照片。当Chad在附近的时候，他们总会这样--尽管Jared不明白一只小鸟有什么特别的--于是他把他们忽略掉。  
　　  
　　"你居然把手伸进了我们新来的伙伴的裤头里？好样的，兄弟。我听说他有一点冷淡，但是你居然做到了，哈？"  
　　  
　　"裤头？什么裤头？"Jared问道，一脸困惑。"而且Jensen才不冷淡呢，他只是有一点害羞而已。我们一起过了一个很难忘的夜晚呢。"  
　　  
　　Chad盯着他，一直盯着他。最后他摇了摇头。"Jay，兄弟，你是我最好的朋友，而且你总是那么酷，但是你的大脑袋有时候真的有点短路啊。你听清楚自己在说什么了吗？‘我们一起过了一个很难忘的夜晚。他闻起来很清新。'"  
　　  
　　"所以呢？"  
　　  
　　"所以呢？"Chad挫败地挥了挥自己的翅膀。"我想你还会继续去看他的吧。"  
　　  
　　"对啊，这还要问。"Jared说道，他还是不明白Chad的意思。  
　　  
　　Chad又摇了摇头。"我要跟Mama Sam说一下，因为我的朋友啊，你正在迈向跨种族的悲剧中啊。"  
　　  
　　Jared目瞪口呆地看着Chad飞走的身影。见鬼的他究竟在说什么？  
　　  
　　  
　　动物园的人还没走光，但他已经等不及想再去找Jensen了。等到一切都安全的时候，他离开了自己的围场--没错，他要去找一棵新的树来当桥了--但他还是直接去找Jensen了。Jensen还是像上次一样一直嚼着东西，看到他了就慌忙把食物拿开。  
　　  
　　"你在吃什么呢？"Jared一抱进Jensen的怀里就问道。  
　　  
　　"基本上都是竹子。"Jensen说道。  
　　  
　　"可以给我尝一下吗？"  
　　  
　　Jensen大声地笑出声，但他还是给了Jared一根竹子。Jared小心地嚼着，尝起来其实也不太坏嘛。它嚼起来满嘴渣而且韧劲十足，味道太浓烈了，但他一闻到这股味道就马上能想到Jensen了。  
　　  
　　"这韧度倒是很适合剔牙。"Jared说着，用这根东西刷着他的长犬齿背面。  
　　  
　　这次Jensen真的笑了出来，笑得整个身体都在颤动着。Jared发出一声满足的呻吟，然后闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　"我不介意你一边陪着我一边吃东西。"他告诉熊猫。  
　　  
　　然后他们之间安静了下来。接着Jensen嘎叽嘎叽的咀嚼声又响了起来。Jared微笑着拍抚着Jensen的肚子。一会儿他还要舔舔Jensen肚子上毛毛，但现在他只想沉溺在Jensen又厚又松软的绒毛中。  
　　  
　　  
　　清晨依旧来得太快了，Jared必须要早点离开，还得在回去的路上找一下周围有什么遗弃的大木块可以抬回去藏在家里。  
　　  
　　他对路上所有藏在围栏背后的动物说着感谢，并听到几声带着怀疑的轻轻颤抖的"不客气"的回答。要把一块大树木藏进他的领地里还要藏起来，这项任务有点困难，但他还是做到了。Jared很困了，但是第二天对着来客的时候他还是非常兴奋，在那棵从前是通向他的自由之路的大木头边上跳着玩闹。人们非常喜欢他的表演，停留得比以前还要久一点。  
　　  
　　在遇到Jensen之前，取悦游客的时间总是Jared最快乐的时候。而现在，最快乐的时刻已经变成了与Jensen一起的夜晚。他依然很喜欢在人们面前卖弄着，但是这根本比不上在Jensen怀里蜷缩着，在Jensen身边打转，或者是躺在Jensen身上。熊猫真是一种非常柔软的生物，他们可以想出很多种把彼此的四肢交缠起来的可能性，两只一起交融成一个大毛团。Jensen会用他的小爪子抓挠着他，而Jared会用他的有点刮人的舌头舔着他的毛。这真的太完美了。  
　　  
　　Jensen会在半夜睡着，但剩下的时间里他们会一直聊着天。他们聊着动物园里的生涯，聊着他们从哪里来，聊着人们为了吸引他们的注意力会干出什么好笑的事情。他们会互相比较着彼此的饲养员，以及他们与其他动物的相处状况。Jared还请了Chad过来探望Jensen，而Jensen也给Jared介绍了三只住在石壁上的小洞穴的老鼠们：Daneel、Tom和Mike。他们以前总会在Jared来的时候藏起来，但现在他们都对他表示信任。Mike是他们当中最勇敢的一只--或者也可以说是最傻的一只--当Jared为了证明善意而伸出爪子的时候，他居然敢真的爬上去。Jared很坚持他的观点：毛舔起来很棒，但是嚼起来太难吃了。  
　　  
　　于是第一次，Jared感到自己的生命简直完整到接近完美了。然而，他们早上还是得分开。  
　　  
　　  
　　几天之后，Jensen开始变得烦躁起来了。他依然愿意跟他拥抱，但是开始没有以前那么亲密了，并时不时地结巴，还怒视着自己的肚子。  
　　  
　　Jared可以感受到Jensen身上汹涌着把他压垮的压力，而在度过了一个出奇地疲累的日子之后--奇怪的人类把它叫做"假日"--他把Jensen压倒在地上。  
　　  
　　"好吧，你到底是怎么了？"他强硬地问道，"你最近已经很长一段时间都变得这么奇怪了，而在我问你的时候你总是躲躲闪闪的，而且你吃得少了……有人对你说了什么难听的话了吗？"  
　　  
　　有时候，人们会说一些难听的话，比如说"看看那只大熊猫"或者"看看他那么笨手笨脚的样子"，这会让Jensen感到十分伤心。  
　　  
　　现在Jensen看起来更伤心了，那样子绝望得让人看着心脏都要绞成碎片。  
　　  
　　"我，不是，我是说，你--"Jensen沮丧地说着。  
　　  
　　"Jen，来嘛，你什么都可以跟我说啊。我可是你的朋友。"最近这几周里，每当他想把Jensen看成朋友的时候，他总会感到一阵奇异的刺痛感，但他不懂这代表了什么。  
　　  
　　"这才是问题所在。"Jensen充满挫败感地大声叫嚷，挣扎着要远离Jared。这样可不行！  
　　  
　　Jared又把他推倒。"难道你不想要跟我做朋友了吗？"他问道，焦虑涌上他的喉咙。  
　　  
　　"没错，"Jensen说着，这让Jared的心脏像是掉到一个无底洞一样，"说得对，我不想要当你的朋友。"  
　　  
　　Jared往后退了几步，坐在他的后腿上，用尾巴把自己绕起来来安抚自己，并恳求着望着Jensen。"为什么呢？是我做错了什么了吗？我以为我们的拥抱很棒，而且我觉得跟谁都没有像跟你一样的感觉啊。"  
　　  
　　Jensen发出一声听起来过于悲伤的苦笑声。"对啊，我们一起实在太棒了。但是……这还是不够好。"  
　　  
　　"我不懂。"Jared说着，想弄懂Jensen想告诉他的真实含义却不得要领。那个意思已经站在那里，直直盯着他的脸，但他还是搞不懂怎么回事。他只知道他的胸口多了一个巨大的洞，而且每秒钟洞都在变大着。Jensen绝对不能离开他，不可以。Jared已经不知道离开他要怎么活下去了。  
　　  
　　Jensen悲伤地看着Jared，往日他大笑的时候眼睛周围皱起来的黑色圆环现在却让他的脸看起来更加悲伤了。"Jared，我不想只当一个朋友。我爱上你了，你个大傻猫，我--"  
　　  
　　Jared不让Jensen继续说下去，搂住Jensen让他跟自己一起倒在地上。Jared把自己的全身都要黏在熊猫身上，并不停地舔着他的脸。他不懂自己怎么不早点明白，Jensen怎么不早点告诉他，这太理所当然了，他们两个恋爱了，他们两个要当恋人了。  
　　  
　　Jensen是那么完美，他们简直是天造地设的一对。  
　　  
　　当Jared继续舔着亲着Jensen的时候，他感到自己被推开了。好吧，显然Jensen没能理解Jared的意思。  
　　  
　　"Jen，"他说着，有点喘不过气来，脸上挂着一个灿烂的微笑。"我爱你，第一次见到你的时候我就爱上你了，但我太沉迷于拥抱和拥有朋友的快乐中了，居然蠢到没有意识到这点。我也不懂自己为什么蠢到没有想到这点，我当然也爱你了！"  
　　  
　　Jensen带着怀疑地看着他。"但是看看我，再看看你。"  
　　  
　　Jared深深吸了一口气，控制住自己不要因为愤怒而嚎叫。又是愚蠢的人类和他们愚蠢的审美观。  
　　  
　　"当我看着你的时候，我只看到一只最完美的黑白动物。我看到世界上最美丽的生物。我看到一个风趣又聪明到不可思议的家伙，并且那么的柔软，那么的蓬松，那么的好抱，简直是天杀的完美。"  
　　  
　　Jensen依旧怀疑地看着他。"为什么你不去找一只美丽的雌老虎呃？或者雄老虎也行？"  
　　  
　　"我才不要，"Jared不假思索地说道，"我的心永远只属于你。"而他知道自己说的是真的。  
　　  
　　Jensen还是盯了他一会儿，接着他的双手包围着Jared，给他一个紧得仿佛要融进彼此血肉骨头里的拥抱。Jared简直无法呼吸了，但他们还是一直抱着，直到太阳再次升起。  
　　  
　　Jared快乐得一路跳着舞回家，觉得自己仿佛在云端漫步一样。但是第二天早上，不幸降临了。


	2. Chapter 2

　“这他妈的到底是什么？”Aldis嚷嚷道。  
　　  
　　Jared听到饲养员一边打扫着外围场一边叫嚷着。他靠在门上想听清点，因为Aldis的语气相当不安。  
　　  
　　“这个……我猜大概是貘场来的，”Katie说道，“该死的，这究竟是怎么溜进Jared的笼子里？”  
　　  
　　“天知道。而且这玩意那么长那么硬，如果有人带着这玩意到处跑，不可能没人发现的。”  
　　  
　　紧接着是一阵令Jared十分不安的沉默。  
　　  
　　“你说，”Aldis打开话头，然后又说不下去了，“不，不。这太不可思议了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Katie问道。  
　　  
　　“没什么……你认识Felicia吗，那个熊猫饲养员，她跟我说前几天她在Jensen的围场里找到了老虎毛。我当然知道这很荒谬。不过之后我们就发现Jared围场的护河上面跨着那块大树干了。我们当时并没有管，因为就算有这块木头也不大可能跳的出去，再加上Jared从来没有过前科，但现在这又多了这个……我是指这块厚木板……”  
　　  
　　又是一阵沉默，接着Katie笑了。“哦，我差点被你骗过去了。上帝呀，你是指Jared晚上偷溜出去看熊猫。你真是太有想象力了。”她笑了笑，接着清洁扫除的声音重新响起。  
　　  
　　“但是，”Aldis说，“我们还是得把它移走。你也知道的，Jared的确比其他老虎要聪明得多。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，”Katie说道，语气里充满质疑，“如果你坚持的话。我还是不觉得……”  
　　  
　　“就当做迁就一下我吧，拜托。”Aldis打断了她。  
　　  
　　不不不，Jared心想，他们不能这么做。他大声咆哮着，接着他感觉到那两个人类沉默中的惊恐。  
　　  
　　“就好像他真的能听懂我们说的话一样。”Aldis近乎无声地呢喃着，Katie笑了出来，但她的笑声听起来相当紧张。  
　　  
　　“别开玩笑了，”她说道，“我们快点把这玩意扔了吧。这木头已经满是了老虎的味道了，那些貘大概也不想要它了。”  
　　  
　　半个小时之后，Jared终于被放出屋，跑回他的围栏里了，但大木板已经不见了。Jared那条通向Jensen的桥梁已经不见了。他不停狂吼，吼到嗓子发哑，真希望Jensen能听到自己的绝望。  
  
  
　　  
　　Jared沉湎在悲痛中时，Chad飞了过来，他停在一根树枝上，直到Jared累倒在地上才开口。  
　　  
　　“你要对我说什么吗？”他问道。  
　　  
　　“Jensen爱我。”Jared说。  
　　  
　　“好吧，这一点就是没毛老鼠也能看出来，”Chad眯着眼看他，“这是好事啊。”  
　　  
　　Jared点头。“但是现在Aldis和Katie找到我用来逃跑的木板，还把它扔走了。我又被困在这儿了。”  
　　  
　　Chad安静了一下，然后拍着翼飞到Jared头上，尴尬地拍拍Jared的脑袋。“我会告诉Jensen的，”他轻声地说，“我还会问问Mama Sam，我们会为你们这两个疯子找到办法的，好吗？”  
　　  
　　Jared点头，努力让自己振作一点。他必须再见到Jensen！  
　　  
　　两个小时候，Chad飞了回来。  
　　  
　　“Jensen说他会想你，还说了一大堆肉麻的情话，你自己领会一下吧，”Chad告诉他说，“Mama Sam说她会想到办法的。她会问问长颈鹿和乌龟看有没有好办法。”  
　　  
　　Jared不知道这次要怎么克服难关了，他现在自己也什么都做不了。  
　　  
　　接下来的两天依然一片愁云惨雾，他努力着想给孩子们做个鬼脸都做不出来。显然，学校又开学了，很多人类幼崽都来到Jared的围场前面看老虎了。他不想让他们失望，即使他对Jensen那种的蚀骨的思念已经让他真切的感觉到疼痛了。  
  
  
　　  
　　然后，夜幕降临，外面一阵骚乱。Jared爬到他的大石头上，看到了一排大海龟慢慢爬过来，背上驮了一棵大树。Chad和他几个大一点的朋友在旁边拍着翅膀，防止大木头从背上滑下来。  
　　  
　　“哇。”Jared惊叹。  
　　  
　　Chad向他飞过来。  
　　  
　　“显然，海龟真的爬得太慢了，所以已经很久没有人在他们的栏杆旁看守他们了，把他们带出来并不难。这棵树是老象Jim贡献出来的。他就这样用象鼻把树啪嗒一下扯断了，真是大开眼界。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，”Jared由衷地说着，“但我们怎么把它搬进来？”  
　　  
　　Chad指了指自己的喙，“老鼠们偷了一套吊带。”  
　　  
　　Mike、Daneel和Tom排着队爬过Jared围场前的栏杆。他们向Jared招招手，接着在鸟儿的帮助下，把一条长皮带扔进Jared的围场里。皮带掉进水中。  
　　  
　　“另一端已经绑在树上了，”Daneel唧唧叫着，“你现在只要把它拉出来就成。”  
　　  
　　Jared立刻跳进水里，潜下去找皮带。水中的皮带真的很难拉出来，他得用后腿扒着河底来获得足够杠杆力去拉。这实在是一个漫长又乏味的过程，他已经摔了好几次跤了，而且老鼠和小鸟们在旁边一直不停给着自相矛盾还完全没用的建议。最后还是海龟派上了用场，他们用大龟壳来推着连着树木的一端让树立起来，方便Jared在围栏另一边拉上来。  
　　  
　　在扬起一阵巨大的水花之后，木头终于来到河面上了。木头长得可以一端顶着河底的一块大石头，另一端靠在护河墙上。Jared小心翼翼地爬上他的临时小梯上，在其他动物都吓得不敢呼吸的注视下，纵身一跃跳过围栏。他落地时差点因为势能太大而摔倒，接着他停下脚步，对所有动物表示感激。  
　　  
　　海龟们用他们满脸褶子上的苍老睿智的眼睛对他调皮地眨了下眼睛。  
　　  
　　“去吧，”其中最大的一只说道，“就这样勇敢的去爱吧，一辈子找到一次这样的真爱就足够了。”他把头慢慢地蹭着另一只龟，“我们都明白。”  
　　  
　　Jared点了点头，用头碰碰他们的背壳，说道：“我欠了你们一个人情。如果有什么我能帮得上忙的地方……”  
　　  
　　海龟笑了。“快走吧。”

 

　　接着Jared一路蹦跶穿过动物园。沿途路过的动物都聚在围栏旁边。Jared知道他和Jensen的故事已经传遍了整个动物园了，但他之前并未太在意过，也从不知道其他动物会怎样想。现在他在其他动物的欢呼声中奔跑而过，四周传来鼓励和喝彩，此刻的他只想让自己幸福的嚎叫声响彻云霄。

 

　　当他到达Jensen的家里时并没有放慢脚步，而是直接跳过围栏，跑到那个窝在中空的树桩里的那个黑白毛毛球身边。

 

　　“Jared？你怎么——”

　　Jensen说不下去了，因为Jared就这样跳到他身上，差点要一下子把他肺部的空气全挤出去。Jared把自己埋在Jensen毛毛软软的身体里，用前掌牢牢地、紧紧地抱着他。

　　“我再也不要跟你分开了。”

　　Jensen用力地回抱住他，鼻子嗅着Jared的头。“我也是。我都睡不着觉了。”

　　“我也睡不着。”Jared承认道。

　　接下来的夜里他们一动也不动，就这样像是要把对方刻入骨髓里一般紧紧地小小的树桩里拥抱着。这里很小很挤，却挤得那么完美。

　　第二天一大早Jared得跑回去把小梯藏好。Aldis可疑地看着他，但又明显觉得一只老虎逃出围场就为了见一只熊猫这念头听起来疯狂得难以启齿。Jared松了一口气。

　　

　　第二天是周末，于是很多家庭都会把自己的小孩子带到动物园里玩。Jared表演了自己最擅长的跳跃和游泳。其中一个比较大胆的小孩子爬上了栏杆，想去摸摸Jared。这当然太远了，但那孩子还是不肯放弃。一个大一点的小男孩站在她身后，应该是她的哥哥。他把她抬起来，让她坐在护河墙外的围栏上。

　　“小心点Lisa，不然你就会掉到老虎窝里去了。”

　　小女孩咯咯得笑着。“没关系呀，老虎那么可爱，好想抱抱！”

　　男孩喷鼻子。“Lisa，那家伙可是会把你活生生吃掉的。你看看那牙齿！”

　　Lisa摇摇头。“才不会。他是一只可爱的小虎虎，我们会变成好朋友的。”接着她爬出哥哥的怀里，跳下栏杆。她爬上第二道围栏，摇摇欲坠地寻找着平衡，在一对夫妇的尖叫下又跳了出去，然后落在水上，溅起一个大大的水花。

　　“Lisa！”几个人同时叫了出来，而小女孩正在小河沟玩着水。

　　“别怕，妈妈，我会游泳，”她大声叫着，一边在水里挣扎，“我还想跟小虎虎玩。”

　　她再这样挣扎下去，等不到人们来救援的时候一定已经淹死了。小女孩下沉的时候，Jared跳进水中，潜下去找她。他用牙齿咬着她的裤子后边，把她拉出水里。Lisa一直扭动着拍打着水花，大笑着抱紧他。跟人类拥抱的滋味真不错，Jared心想，应该早点跟他们抱抱的。当然他们抱起来的感觉并没有Jensen好。

　　围栏外的人类歇斯底里地呼救着，但说实话，Jared已经把情况控制住了。Lisa被带在干地上，还不停地想要爬上Jared背上。他绕着她打转，轻轻拍抚着她，而Lisa不停的笑着，努力用小小的手挠他痒痒。

　　突然间，围场的门打开了，Morgan先生走了进来。他是整个动物园的负责人，而现在却拿着一把巨型枪指着Jared。

　　Jared顿时僵住了，而Lisa还在拉着他的耳朵。枪是一种不好的东西。每个地方都有一些当地的恐怖传说，而动物园里，这些传说一般都跟枪有关。

　　“Lisa，”Morgan先生叫着她，“慢慢过来我这儿。”

　　小女孩回过头看着Morgan先生，摇着头。“才不要，我要跟小虎虎玩。”

　　围场内一片死寂，甚至能清楚听到Lisa母亲从场外传来的声音。

　　“Lisa，宝贝，求求你，听那个男人的话。你要跟着他走，一步一步慢慢走出来，可以吗宝贝？”

　　Jared顺着声音的方向看过去，只见一对男女，应该是Lisa的父母，站在围栏边上。他们看着都快急哭了。哦，他恍然大悟。他们以为Jared要吃掉她。就像他真的这样做过似的！但这解释了organ先生用枪指着他的原因。

　　Jared慢慢地站起来。Morgan先生跟着他调正枪口。Jared看得出来他没有伤害自己的意思。Morgan先生总是会花好几个小时走遍整个动物园，跟动物聊聊天，他是个好人。但现在的他明显非常担心小女孩的安危。

　　Jared慢慢后退着，用爪子把Lisa推开，推到Morgan先生面前。Aldis出现在Morgan先生身后，小声对他耳语着。

　　“求求你告诉我里面只是镇静剂。”

　　Morgan先生摇着头，幅度细微得几乎看不出来。“Aldis，那是一个小女孩的命啊，我可不能冒这个险去等镇静剂起作用。”

　　“他根本不会伤害她的。”Aldis说道。

　　Jared又推了推Lisa的背，但她还是坚持用小短腿爬回去，显然她把这当游戏来玩了。

　　她的父母一次又一次地叫着她的名字，但Lisa不肯听。Jared沮丧地喷着气，又一次咬着她的裤头带。人们尖叫着，Lisa大笑着。

                                                                                                                            

　　Jared把她带给再次举起枪的Morgan先生面前，Aldis则抓住了Morgan先生的手臂。

　　“看，他把她送回来给我们了。”

　　当Jared把Lisa放在离他们几米远的地上时，Aldis和Morgan先生都惊呆了。最后他舔了舔小女孩的脸颊，走回去了。

　　Morgan先生小心走上前，一只手依然举着枪，另一只手把小女孩抱起来。接着他跟Aldis转过身走出围场。

　　Lisa招了招手，Jared举起前掌挥动示意。他没有错过Aldis困惑的摇着头的样子，但他只想揉揉自己的双眼。人类什么时候才明白动物其实比自己想象的要聪明得多呢？

　　

　　两天后，一队工人过来建新围栏。Morgan先生亲自过来监督。Jared被困在屋里，绷紧神经想听清楚外面在弄什么，接着拼命大叫大吼想让自己的叫声盖过锤打声、发动机声和呼啸声。他们工作了一整天，而当晚上，他们打开门的时候——他已经神经兮兮地在屋里踱步了一整天了，Aldis和Katie也知道他喜欢呆在外面多一点——他吓傻了。

　　护河墙和旧围栏之间建了一道新围栏。那是一层很薄的金属网，跟普通成年人一般高。Jared不可能跳过那道围栏了，他在水里撑什么木头都不行。他彻底失去自由了。

　　Morgan先生、Aldis、Katie和一个当Katie跟Aldis低声聊天的时候她称呼为“律师”的家伙，绕着围场走了一圈，从外面去检查围栏。

　　“我们从没想过要搭这样一道围栏，因为一般来说另外那道已经很够用了，而且我们不想破坏掉里面的景色。”

　　“好啊，”律师拉下脸，“看看你们现在落得什么境地。多亏那对夫妇没有起诉你们。而且新围栏这么薄，明明还可以看得很清楚嘛。你好啊，老虎。”

　　律师用那种恶心的微笑对Jared招招手说出最后一句话。Jared呲起牙齿对着律师咆哮。他一般不会这么吓人类，但当这个家伙跳过来对他指手画脚时，Jared实在是忍不住了。

　　不久律师在Morgan先生和Katie的陪同下离开了，只有Aldis留了下来，靠在围栏边上。

　　“伙计，你到底是怎么了？我从没见过你这样。”

　　Jared坐下来，看着自己的掌垫。他不想生气，不想吓人，但他们却把他的自由夺走了。他们把Jensen夺走了。他抬头，看到Aldis还站在那，于是他们对视了很长一段时间，直到Aldis叹了口气，摇摇头。

　　“伙计，我跟你当中一定有一个疯子。”接着他转身离开了。

　　Jared回到了他的小树丛深处，在一棵大树的阴影下卷起身子。早晨到了，访客又来呼唤他了，但这次他把自己藏起来不想见人。

　　

　　Chad和老鼠们每天都会来看望他，给他带点Jensen的口信。他们是Jared绝望的日子里的唯一的期待和光明，他努力着在老鼠们的陪伴下振作一点——就当是为了Jensen。但他的心情太沉重了。他再也不能在任何东西中寻找到一丝一毫乐趣了，哪怕是吃饭和游泳，哪怕是在游客面前表演。事实上，在他的生命里，他第一次对人类产生怨恨。如果不是因为那个小女孩和她的哥哥，他们可能永远都不会造这个新围栏。Jared为自己的阴暗想法感到羞耻，他知道小女孩是无辜，但他还是无法抑制自己的恨意。他再也不想出去了。

　　Aldis和Katie试着用新玩具和他以前特别喜欢的美味冻肉块来引诱他出去，但没有Jensen，一切都这么寡淡无味。

　　

　　星期五到了，Jared依旧把自己困在房子里——他开始连夜晚都耗在这儿，不去理会外面的那些想隔着栏杆逗他聊天，想让他解开心结的动物们的善意。Aldis和Katie也在屋里，而且自从Jared被带到这里以来，他第一次看到Huffman太太站在自己的笼子外。这个动物园主管一般不会想去探望动物，除非是带了某些重要的嘉宾过来。

　　“这个问题必须在周末前解决！现在那个视频点击量已经超过四百万了，人人都想来看看那头救了小女孩的老虎。我们正迎来有史以来最高峰的客流量，Jared可不能再这么躲起来了！”

　　Katie叹着气。“你看，我们也不知道他是怎么回事。他只是……非常忧郁。我们尝过所有办法了，但除非用皮带把他拉出笼子里，否则我们也不知道可以干什么了。”

　　“你们就不能把那些树砍掉吗？”Huffman太太问道。

　　接着一段短暂的沉默。

　　“不可以，”Aldis说着，语气非常强硬。“每种动物都需要一个独处的地方，当游客过多太吵或是他们想独自呆着的时候，有个能逃进去的地方。夺走这个避风港未免太残忍了。我很抱歉Jared妨碍了你的升职大计，但我们不能把他逼出那里。”

　　Huffman太太嗤笑一声。“哼，你最好找到另一个解决办法，不然你不想做这事，我会找别的人来替你完成的。”

　　Jared震惊了。如果他再不在游客面前现身，他们会把Aldis和Katie解雇的。

　　“这贱人，”Katie呢喃着，而Aldis相当同意她的说法，“问题是我们怎么做？”

　　一片死寂。Jared已经听够了。他慢慢地小跑着走出去，爬上他的专属大石头上。他没法逼自己表演，没法逼自己跳来跳去，但至少他现在能被游客看到了，他只要装睡就好了，大概这样Aldis和Katie就不会被炒鱿鱼了。

　　晚上，Chad又过来看他了。Jared又像以前一样睡在外面了，只是现在他把自己蜷缩着树林中最茂密的地方。Chad并不是独自来的，几只小鸟也飞来陪着他，爪子提着一个袋子。Chad指示他们把袋子放下来，接着就飞走了。

　　“Jared？”Chad啾啾叫着。“来嘛，兄弟，我们已经很久没说过话了。我知道你很伤心，但我给你带了一份礼物。”

　　Chad说的没错，Jared真是个糟糕的朋友，他一边想着一边叹气，走到Chad坐着的地方。

　　“好吧，”Jared开口，清清喉咙，“最近怎样了？”

　　“哦，还是老样子啦，老样子。”Chad随口说着。“Sophia又摆着一张泼妇脸了，就因为最近新搬来了几只火辣的山雀，她觉得我花太多时间来带她们去找抓虫子的好地方了。”

　　Jared忍不住笑了出来。“那我就当你现在已经住进Sophia的家里了。”

　　“啊，你也是了解我的，我可不曾真正有过一个家，只是有过几个过夜的地方而已，你懂我的意思吧。”

　　如果Chad有眉毛，它们现在一定皱起来了。

　　“还是回到重点吧。我知道没有东西能代替Jensen，但是你要知道……”Chad突然转移话题，还尴尬地跳来跳去。

　　Jared疑惑地瞥了一眼袋子里的东西，只见一个黑白色的圆形物体冒了出来。接着他的爪子猛地把袋子撕开，跳出来一只迷你Jensen。Jared当然知道什么是动物玩偶，他看过很多孩子抱着它们，但他从来没见过一只熊猫公仔。

　　他小心地把它拉出来，抱在胸前。Chad是对的，它无法代替Jensen，但总的来说还是让Jared感觉好一点了。

　　“你也知道，”Chad停了一会儿，又继续说道，“自从你救了一个小女孩后，你变得很有名了。”

　　Jared点点头。“我听说过这件事，但我不懂怎么有这么多人看过那个视频。”

　　Chad拍拍翅膀。“兄弟，我已经给你解释互联网这东西解释过千万遍了。现在你可是街知巷闻了。很多人会在Youtube上看到那视频，Facebook上甚至都建了你的主页，还有#老虎Jared#已经上了热门话题榜了！”

　　Jared傻瞪着Chad。他不知道Chad在说什么。

　　Chad垂头丧气地叽叽喳喳着。“相信我，你真的变成名人了。而名气代表着权力。你现在完全可以利用它了。如果你继续不表演，他们一定会给你想要的东西的。”

　　Jared摇头。“首先，我要怎么告诉他们我要什么，其次，如果我不表演，那个大胸坏蛋会炒了Aldis和Katie的。”

　　“哈，她不坏我才觉得奇怪呢。”Chad说道。“但是Jared，我们得找个办法。我不能再看着你这么继续下去了。而且Jensen也……”

　　Chad停了一下，看起来像是被什么人命令不许再说下去了。

　　“什么？”Jared警惕地问道。“Jensen怎么了？你们都跟我说他很好。你快告诉我！”他把最后一句话吼得用力得连Chad的羽毛都被吹起来。

　　“他失眠了。”Chad轻声说道。

　　“他还有没有压力过大暴饮暴食？”Jared问道。他知道Jensen很讨厌自己暴饮暴食，但是Jared不在意他的熊猫身上多长几块肉。

　　Chad犹豫了一下，接着摇摇头：“他也比以前吃得少了。”

　　“什么？”现在Jared终于赶到烦躁了。他的Jensen，他那最爱吃竹子的美丽又圆滚滚的Jensen，竟然不肯吃东西了。“Chad，你要跟他说，他一定要好好照顾自己，好吗？我们会找到解决办法的。”

　　“我会的。”Chad飞走了，看起来依然忧心忡忡。

　　这天深夜，Jared抱着他的小熊猫公仔终于真正睡踏实了。

 

　　他现在不管干什么都得带着小熊猫。几天后，熊猫的样子越看越让人伤心了，白色的毛已经开始变脏，而且有一次Jared咬的太用力了，扯掉了它的一只耳朵，但Jared没法把它扔掉。他把它捡起来，觉得它简直就是世界上最可爱的东西了。

　　Katie和Aldis非常担心。Katie是因为觉得有人居然把东西扔进老虎场里了，而Aldis……几天后Jared终于知道了Aldis在想什么。

　　Aldis来到服务门前，把Jared最喜欢的食物冻肉块扔了进去。Jared一溜小跑来到那边，手里拽着小熊猫，舔着他的美食。

　　“你知道吗，”Aldis用一种聊天的口吻对他说话，“我跟Felicia一起吃午餐了。她是熊猫保育员的主管。”

　　Jared的耳朵抽动了一下，Aldis用鹰一样敏锐的眼光看着他。

　　“她因为多年来我们终于又迎来熊猫而感到非常兴奋，而且Jensen来到我们面前的时候简直完美。他快乐又温和，理所当然地受到人们的欢迎。我的意思是，喂，谁能不喜欢熊猫？”

　　Jared非常赞同。很难想象世界上会有什么人不喜欢Jensen。然而，想到这点他的内心又在不安地揪在一块。Jensen只属于Jared一头虎。

　　“无论如何，大概是两个星期前，Jensen变得相当无精打采。他不肯吃饭，不肯玩，只是忧郁地坐着发呆。说起来还真像你呢。”

　　Jared瞪着Aldis。他不想听到这个。

　　“而她在熊猫场里找到的神秘的——极有可能是来自老虎的毛？那些毛再也没有出现过了。Jared，如果你是我你现在会怎么想呢？”Aldis瞪圆着眼跟他对视。“你真的用树干当桥来逃出了笼子，跑出去找熊猫了？而且比起吃他，你居然在想什么？更想跟他一起玩？”

　　Aldis的语气听起来相当烦躁。

　　“这真是个见鬼的疯念头。但是你在同一时间开始忧郁了，那些毛，那棵树，而你现在又带着个该死的熊猫玩具，天知道你是怎么找到这玩意的。所以真的是我疯了吗？你得给我扔根骨头暗示一下我！”

　　Jared鄙视Aldis的用词，于是他看着他，确实地看着他。让人类以为自己是唯一聪明的物种是一项潜规则。因为这样，只要他们呆在动物园里，就能被喂养，他们的家会有人经常打扫，而且他们病了的时候人类还会叫医生来治疗他们。他们不需要担心任何事物，人类会照顾好他们的，只要他们能一直呆在这里。所以动物们让人类自以为是，让他们以为自己是最聪明的物种。

　　但现在Jared蹲在自己的笼子里，他找不到Jensen了，管那些规则去死。他伸手抱着熊猫公仔，紧紧抱着它，舔着它的头，就像舔毛一样。接着他看向Jensen的围场的方向，发出一声悲伤的哀嚎。

　　Aldis瞪着他。“上帝啊，见鬼的上帝……”

　　Jared走过门前，然后把前掌按在门上，想安抚Aldis。

　　“我一直都知道你是个可爱的小甜饼，但现在……现在是怎样，你跟熊猫之间？”

　　Jared耸了耸肩肩膀，而Aldis大叫着。“这真是太过了，疯子，我真不该在大学抽烟抽得这么凶的……”

　　当Aldis摇摇晃晃走着的时候，Jared在他背后叫着他，但Aldis没有回来。好吧。现在是怎样？

　　

　　Aldis要疯了。是那种不是开玩笑的，应该直接去开病历看医生的那种疯。他站在熊猫屋的服务入口前，手里拿着礼物店的老虎公仔。Felicia看着他的眼神就像看着一个疯子。他大概真的疯了。

　　“你个疯子。”她说着，Aldis点着头。她应该是对的。“你真的彻底疯了，”Felicia继续说下去，“但Jensen……我能看出来他又多伤心，但我不懂原因。一定有什么不对劲的地方，但Aldis你不会真的以为他跟Jared有一腿，对吧？”

　　“有一腿？”Aldis脸色发白。他不敢让自己想这么深，一只老虎跟一只熊猫成为好朋友这想法已经够他喝一壶的了，更何况是一只老虎跟熊猫堕入同性之恋中？不行。

　　“看，我也不知道到底发生什么了。我只知道我要找到答案，不然我会发疯的。”

　　Felicia久久凝望着他，接着终于点了点头。“好吧。用这个小玩具来试一下逗Jensen也没什么大不了，对吧？”

　　因为Jensen呆在外面，坐在他最爱的捉迷藏大树桩里，她可以安全地进入围场，把玩具放下去。这不是说熊猫是什么凶猛的动物，但你在他们身边得小心，尤其是当Jensen的行为如此的难以预料的时候。

　　过了一会儿，Felicia依然呆站在那。

　　“喂，Jensen。”她叫出来，但熊猫没有反应。“我给你带了礼物，好吧，其实是Aldis带来的。”

　　Jensen迅速地扭过头来，快得Aldis觉得根本不是一只熊猫该有的速度。Felicia惊呆了。

　　“好吧，”她小声地说，“这很明显只是一个巧合。因为你根本不知道Aldis是谁。不管怎样，玩具给你吧。总之，别再忧郁了。我可受不了一直看着你这样。”

　　说完之后，她回去了。Jensen依然坐在树上，耳朵微微抽动着聆听着周围的反应，然后慢慢爬出去。当他碰到那只小老虎玩偶时，他慎重地、小心地把它捡起来。他把玩偶抱在双掌之间看了好一会儿，然后把它紧紧按在胸前，上下摇着，脸上满是哀伤的神色，Aldis从没想过一只动物能做出Jensen那样充满感情的表情。Aldis和Felicia看着对方沉默着，直到Jensen回到他的树桩那里，掌上还小心翼翼抓着那只老虎。

　　“好吧，”Felicia说道，“好吧，现在我终于相信了。”

　　Aldis点头。“现在的问题是，我们该做什么？”

　　

　　“妈妈，它为什么不动呢？”

　　“宝贝，它大概是睡着了吧。”

　　“但我想看它动。喂！老虎！老——虎——！”

　　“Justin，够了。不如我们去看猴子吧，它们总会活泼点。”

　　如果Jared不是那么闷闷不乐，这时他一定会擦擦眼睛。猴子。随它去吧，他又继续躺在自己的石头上，闭上眼睛，熊猫公仔稳稳地坐在他的头顶，然后继续睡觉。不幸的是，他最近已经很久没怎么动过了，他宁愿把那漫长到可怕的时间放逐到梦里。

　　Jared叹息着，抬头眯着眼看向太阳。然后维持着自己的动作至少三个小时，直到动物园关闭。

　　

　　晚上，当Aldis跟Katie一起收拾东西的时候，他安静得诡异。他让她先走，因为Katie要进行一项叫做约会的相当奇怪的人类习俗，于是她赶紧走了。

　　Jared坐在他的屋子里，耐心地等待Aldis做完他的杂事。当他做完工作时，他打开了从Jared的围场通往服务区的门。

　　“我真是够疯的了，”Aldis说着，意有所指地盯着Jared，“要不就是你疯了。我说真的，Jared，跟一只熊猫陷入热恋，鬼知道你是怎么想的？”

　　Jared听着很愤愤不平。这又不是他自己可以选择的。还有，遇到Jensen可是他全部生命中发生过的最美妙的事！

　　“无论如何，”Aldis继续说下去，“我会拿着装满镇静剂的枪看着你，以防你没有直接去找Jensen。明白了没？”

　　Jared望着他。Aldis说的话真的是Jared理解的意思吗？

　　Aldis后退一步，打开内外门之间的大门。“拜托这次一定要让我对一次。”

　　Jared犹豫了一秒，就跑了出去，通过另一道门来到服务区。自从他上次看过兽医之后他就再也来过这里了，但他看到打开的门之后就立刻冲了出去。

　　Aldis站在大厅的另一边，口中一次次地嘟囔着“拜托”，用枪指着Jared。

　　Jared回头咧着嘴对他笑，然后奔跑着冲向Jensen围场的方向。他可以听到Aldis用他的人类双腿慢慢在他身后追着他，但他毫不在意。他很快就要看到Jensen了。这一次，他再也不要离开他了。

　　当Jared跳进围场的时候，Jensen睡着了。于是Jared就这么看着他睡觉看了很久，他比上次见到的还要神经质，还要瘦，而熊猫一直紧紧抓着老虎玩偶按在胸口上。

　　Jared的心揪在一起，他小心地爬进树桩里依偎着Jensen。

　　Jensen立刻醒了过来，瞪圆了眼睛看着Jared。“你怎么过来的？”

　　Jared笑着舔Jensen的脸。“Aldis让我出来的。我觉得他想帮我们。”

　　突然间，Jensen站了起来，紧紧抱住Jared，Jared感激地埋进了三寸厚的熊猫毛里，自从他上次离开了以后第一次感到如此快活。

　　“你不要再走了，”Jensen激动地说着，“我不在乎动物园规则，你要跟我在一起。”

　　Jared对他露齿一笑，“宝贝，没有人能把我从这里赶走了。”

　　

　　第二天早晨——毫不意外地——动物园全炸开了。当Katie在她的职业生涯里第一次迟到，动物园里已经挤满游客的时候，她发现Aldis没有出现，而且没人想起要去查看Jared。大家都以为他像往常一样躲起来了，但他的围场是空的。全场立刻陷入恐慌中。老虎逃跑了。

　　人类打电话给动物控制中心和警察，还有一切可以呼救的对象。他们需要紧急疏散。

　　Chad愉快地描述着这一切，这真是有史以来最激动人心的事情了。

　　当官员们要把Jensen的围场清场时，Jared出现了。他们昨晚已经花了一整晚时间来商量这事了，Chad和Danneel说服他要彻底利用自己的名气和大家对他的喜爱来搞定这件事。

　　全场顿时安静了下来。他们立刻打电话给Morgan先生。害怕事态越发糟糕的Jared这次真心希望能有镇定强指着自己。

　　Morgan先生举枪指着他，摇着头。他还是不想射他，但他现在很明显在担心着熊猫。

　　Jensen从树桩里慢慢爬下来，然后光明正大地跟Jared抱在一起。围观群众里传来一片“哦哦哦哦哦哦”和“啊啊啊啊啊啊”的声音，尤其是在Jared回抱住Jensen并舔着他的脸的时候。Morgan先生还是没有放下枪，而Jensen把Jared抱得更紧了，用自己的身体保护着他。

　　照相机的灯光闪烁着，一台台手机举起来对着他们，Chad偷看着人群，对着Jared抬起翅膀。

　　然后是一片混乱。人类间传来一阵阵欢呼声，一开始是Aldis和Felicia先带动的，接着Katie迅速附和着他们，而令人意外的是，

　　Huffman太太也跟着欢呼起来。显然Chad和Danneel是对的，Jared和Jensen会成为最新的网络热点。人人都爱他们，#J2之恋#的热门标签一直蔓延开来，每个记者都争先抢后要访问Aldis和Felicia，而公益请愿网站change.org上甚至有人发动起要求不要分开他们的请愿活动。两个不同标题的组织已经筹集到足够的钱来给他们俩建造一个适合他们生活的新围场，动物园里所有的老虎熊猫公仔与周边也迅速卖光了。

　　Huffman太太如同置身在天堂一般。律师正在昏头昏脑地说着关于那些责任和之后Jensen身上会发生什么意外之类的话，但是没有人想听他说话。特别是Jared和Jensen。他们一起住在Jensen的围场里，躺在一堆竹子蔬菜中间，方便游客们看到。

　　Jensen想独处，但是Jared说服他说在人们面前表演一下才是对他们最好的。而且，既然Jared已经抢回Jensen了，他自然想把Jensen炫耀到让全世界都能看到。

　　

　　接下来的日子里是Jared生命中最美好的日子了。他迎来了比以往更多的游客，还能把自己的喜悦与Jensen分享。Jensen不像Jared那么热爱表演，但他还是跟他缠扭在一起，拥抱在一起。夜幕降临，他们就蜷缩在树桩里。Jensen喜欢在室外睡觉，就像Jared一样，积极地补回之前缺了的睡眠。

　　有时候，Jensen会想一直醒着，给Jared顺毛，爱抚着他，但Jared坚持一定要他睡觉。Jensen比起以前还是瘦了点，累了点，他非常需要休息。不幸的是，这看起来并没有用，因为接下来Jensen的心情还是阴沉沉的。

　　Jared完全不明白是怎么回事，而不管他什么时候问，Jensen总是耸肩避开话题。当Jared在外面对着一群小孩子表演，然后回去找Jensen的时候，他的熊猫背对着他。

　　“Jensen，怎么了？”

　　Jensen喷了喷鼻子。“没什么。我只是觉得整天坐着吃着很无聊。你怎么不回去找你的新朋友呢？”

　　“什么？”Jared在Jensen身边晃来晃去让Jensen能看到自己。“见鬼的你究竟是怎么了？”

　　Jensen垂下了肩膀。“没什么，对不起。快回去玩吧。”

　　“不要，”Jared坚决地说，“我想知道你在烦恼些什么。我要怎样才能让你开心点呢？”

　　“这不是，我是指你……”Jensen深吸了一口气。“这是我自己胡思乱想的错，你没做错什么。我是说你开始的时候已经跟我说过了，所以……让我自己一个人想明白吧，我过几天就会没事的了。”

　　“不要，”Jared一屁股坐在Jensen的竹堆上。“告诉我，不然我要把竹子没收了。”

　　“Felicia会给我带更多食物的。”

　　“那我就继续没收。我的动作可比你快得多，你知道我做得到。”Jensen沮丧地低着头看地板。“对啊，我知道这个。”

　　他受不了看着自己的熊猫变成这样。“Jen，求你了。”

　　“嗯，”Jensen慢慢地开口，手里把玩抓着一根竹子，“我不知道你有没有想过……你懂的。但是你没想过，所以还是算了。你明白吗？”

　　“我不明白。”Jared说着，一边摇着头。有时候Jensen对他来说仍旧是一个大迷题。

　　熊猫深受打击地叹着气。“做爱做的事，Jared，你有没有想过要做爱做的事。”

　　Jared歪头。“我们两个呆在一起，不就是我们都最爱的事情了吗？”

　　Jensen难以置信地看着他。

　　“老兄，”墙里传来叽喳声。只见老鼠站在那里，责备地看着他。“做爱，指交配，懂不懂。”

　　Jensen脸上的毛唰一下全红了，显然他感到十分尴尬，死死地盯着老鼠。“这是隐私！”他把话一个字一个字地从牙缝中挤出来。

　　Danneel只是耸耸她的小肩膀。“你们可是新的明星夫妇了，我们当然有责任给外面的动物们汇报一切新闻动态。大家都想知道你们之间发生了什么事情。”

　　Jared仍旧被那个交配的事惊呆了。他从来没想过这件事，因为Jensen和他都是雄性，所以他们不可能生宝宝。但现在他们已经走到这一步了，他只想跟Jensen的距离越来越近，天杀的，他怎么能又没想到这一点呢？又是这样？

　　“出去！”他吼道，于是老鼠叽喳着散开，溜到墙上不同的裂缝里消失。

　　Jensen给了他一个不赞同的表情，但现在，Jared才不在意。他突然意识到Jensen为什么老是想跟他单独相处，为什么总是熬夜……Jared真是个大白痴！

　　“Jen，”他说着，深吸了一口气，“我爱你，我当然想跟你做爱了。我只是之前从没想过而已，但我当然想这么做，你真是我所见过的最美丽的生物了，我爱你。你能原谅我的愚蠢吗？”

　　“你又来了？”熊猫问道，脸上黑色的毛因为笑容而皱起来。

　　“没错，”Jared懊恼地嘟囔着，“我又来了。但我得给自己辩护一下，这都是因为在你身边我很难维持头脑清醒。”

　　Jensen脸颊上的毛皱在一起，接着他挪了挪自己的屁股。他那个可爱的，柔软又丰满的屁股，上面摆动着可爱的毛茸茸的白色小尾巴，还有……

　　“Jared？”

　　“哈？”Jared直视着Jensen的脸，打开了新世界的大门之后源源不断的想法让他有点晕眩。

　　Jensen微笑着，但他的眼里却有着不一样的东西。那东西点燃了Jared的身体，让他全身发烫。他上前几步，直到彼此之间再没有更多缝隙，然后把身体蹭着Jensen。他之前已经做过上百次这种动作了，但现在处于不一样的目的，感觉也完全不同了。Jared浑身激动地颤抖着。有生以来第一次他只是模糊地意识到接下来要发生什么事情，但全身都在期待中颤抖着。他又舔了Jensen的脸，并蹭得更用力了，这种摩擦感难以置信地美妙，直到突然间Jensen发出一声细碎的呻吟，然后推开他。

　　“怎么了？怎么回事？”Jared问道。

　　Jensen越过他的肩膀望过去。“也许我们应该等晚点再来。”

　　狗屎。Jared完全忘了围观的人类。他用危险的目光盯着他们，接着把自己卷起来蜷缩在Jensen的膝盖上，他还是怨念地叨叨着。

　　“晚点再来一遍。”他只好赞同说道，Jensen抚摸着他耳后的最喜欢的敏感带。“晚点”很快就会来了。

 

**Fin.**


End file.
